1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of recording images in which any powder inclusive of those that have not been formulated into an ink or a toner can be used as a developer. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of recording images which comprises the steps of imagewise activating an adhesive layer that is activated by heat or with a solvent, and allowing powder to attach to the imagewise activated adhesive layer to develop it.
The use of the method of recording images according to this invention enables painting on potteries and the like image formation efficiently and at low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Development with powder which is imagewise and selectively attached to an object has been used in various fields including, for example, formation of transfer sheet for use in painting potteries. A varnish is offset-printed on a transfer sheet made of a base paper coated with a water-soluble adhesive such as dextrin, and ceramic pigment powder is sprayed onto the printed surface of the base paper before the varnish is cured due to its oxidative polymerization. As a result, the powder is adhered to the base paper. Then, an acrylic resin is sprayed onto the surface of the transfer sheet. After being dried, the transfer sheet is dipped into water to lift the image layer from the base paper, which layer is received on a surface of a pottery so that the image is fixed (underwater transfer method). After the fixing, the image layer is dried and baked to complete painting on the pottery.
For ad purposes, so-called "chromalin" technology by Du Pont is known. According to it, a positive film superposed on a substrate provided with a film which becomes adhesive upon exposure to UV radiation is contact-exposed to become selectively or imagewise adhesive, and powder is attached to the adhesive portion to develop the image. The above-described process is repeated four times in order to develop four positive films for four separated colors so that a full color high definition expression can be realized.
The above-described methods need plate making so that they are unsuited for single part production or small lot production.